mylittleponyfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Blinding Light
Blinding Light Male Unicorn Paladin 1 LG Medium Humanoid (Pony) Init -1; Senses Perception +0 Defense AC 14, touch 9, flat-footed 15 (+5 armor, -1 Dex) hp 12 (1d10) Fort +3, Ref -1, Will +2 Offense Speed 20 ft. Melee '''Battle Aspergillum +4 (1d6+3/x2) (+1 damage to undead creatures and evil outsiders) Dagger +4 (1d4+3/19-20x2) Statistics '''Str 16, Dex 8, Con 13, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 14 Base Atk '''+1; '''CMB +4; CMD 13 Feats Feat Name Skills Diplomacy +6, Knowledge (Religion) +5, Sense Motive +4 Languages Celestial, Common SQ Aura of Good (Ex), Detect Evil (Sp), Favored Class (Paladin) +1 hp, Smite Evil 1/day (Su) Combat Gear Battle Aspergillum, Holy Water (Inside Aspergillum) ; Other Gear Scale Mail, Wooden Holy Symbol 92 GP, XX SP, XX CP Special Abilities Aura of Good (Ex) 'The power of Blinding's aura of good (see the [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/detect-good ''detect good] spell) is equal to his paladin level. '''Detect Evil (Sp) '''At will, Blinding can use detect evil, as the spell. Blinding can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, he does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. '''Smite Evil 1/day (Su) '''Once per day, Blinding can call out to the powers of good to aid him in his struggle against evil. As a swift action, Blinding chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is evil, the paladin adds his Cha bonus (if any) to his attack rolls and adds his paladin level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite evil is an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the paladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite evil attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite evil is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to his Charisma modifier (if any) to his AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not evil, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite evil effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin rests and regains her uses of this ability. '''Gifted Linguist: Blinding gains a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and he learns one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. Arcane Focus: Blinding gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. Studious: Unicorns are naturally quick learners, and receive a +1 racial bonus on all Knowledge skill checks. Unicorn Magic: 'Blinding receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, Unicorns also gain the following spell-like abilities at will: ''Prestidigitation, Light ''(Horn only),''Open/Close. The caster level for these effects is equal to the unicorn's level. The DC for these spells is 11. '''Horn Focus: Unicorns may use their horn to perform the somatic components of spells.Category:PCCategory:Foulmouth Heresy